Cheshire's Game
by Jack Vertigo
Summary: Roy is pinned down and Cheshire uses this time to flirt.


Red Arrow was pinned under the rubble of the collapsed water duct. Only one arm was free and his bow was just out of reach of his fingertips.

Livewhire stood above him with her hands on her hips. She looked pleased with herself.

Livewhire is an electricity based power house of a paranormal. She is curvy and has blue tinged skin. Her hair is short and darker blue and stands on end.

"Don't you know that if a girl hits you it means she likes you?" She said.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

She shrugged. "At rest my body produces fifty megavolts of electricity. That's enough to stop your heart a hundred times over."

"Fun."

Livewhire knelt down to him so they were face to face; their noses an inch apart. "You want fun? How about a kiss?"

"No thanks. I already have a psycho girl after me."

She stood up, offended. "Green Arrow taught you how to use that bow but didn't teach you it's rude to say "no" to a girl?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Green Arrow didn't teach me how to use this bow."

Livewhire smirked. "Maybe he should have. If you were as good as him you might not have been caught in this 'shocking' situation."

Roy looked away. "You're right. I'm not as good as Green Arrow...

I'm Better!"

Red Arrow slipped a miniature arrow out of his free hand threw it into the air in front of her face. It exploded in a flashbang, blinding her.

"KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

She raised her hand to strike and it became static.

A sensuous voice that came from nowhere interrupted her. "One little lovers quarrel and you're already seeing someone new. I'm hurt."

Roy said, "What are you doing here?"

The Cheshire Cat came from behind and kicked Livewhire in the face when she turned around, knocking her cold. She began to tie her up.

"Miss me, Arrow Jr?"

Red Arrow didn't seem thrilled to see her. "What do you want, Cheshire?"

She finished tying up electricity girl. "Can't a girl drop by on her lover at work?"

"Stop playing games, Cheshire. You always have a reason."

"Oh, but I love to play games. O well, you caught me. You know me better than I know myself. Do you have a file on me?"

"Yes."

"I need a favor. I need-"

"No."

Cheshire threw her hands. "O come on! You didn't even listen to what I have to say!"

"I just know it's gonna be bad. I don't need to hear it."

She sensuously crouched down next to him. "But what's one favor between lovers. Besides, I don't think you could resist."

Red Arrow said, "Let me up, then we'll talk."

"Why, so you can haul me off to prison? I don't think so. For now you're my captive." She walked her fingers across his chest. "And right now I'm going to take my time."

"Why would I help you, Cheshire?"

"I'll do something for you if you do something for me. And I'll make it sooo worth your while." She licked her lips.

"Blackmail."

She got a little frustrated. "Y'know, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"What could you possibly have on me?"

"A girl would never hold anything on you. It's just not lady like...Roy."

Red Arrow stiffened. "I have no idea who that is."

"Now who's the one playing games? I don't mind. But it's your turn to please me. I need you to help me steal the African Diamonds being imported to Queen industries tonight."

"And your asking for my help because you think I'm Roy Harper, adopted son of Mr Queen, right?"

"You learn fast. A girl could put that to good use."

"You're lying."

"What? Now why would I lie?"

Roy began speaking like a detective. "You don't need my help. You could do it on your own, your good enough, and why would you ask for my help, you don't trust men. Why me? What's your scheme?"

She looked a little shocked, but she recovered to her sensuous attitude. "Y'know, a girl doesn't like it when a guy can see right past her games. We don't like our play things to have a mind of their own."

Roy smiled a little. "Besides, it's useless. I know as much about you as you think you know about me."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I... Jade Nguyen?"

She slapped him. "Jerk! All I did was offer you a chance to get rich with me!"

Red Arrow smiled a little again. "I'll help, but only because I need to know who would buy them after we steal them. There's a diamond smuggler who needs a visit."

Jade turned to walk away. "Fine, but no staring at my ass. I can feel you looking."

Red Arrow looked at her perfect butt after she said it.

"And get yourself out from under there."

As she was out of earshot she said to herself, "He must be taken. How else could he resist all this?"


End file.
